


Caged away

by hailDalek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2001: a space odyssey references, Angst I guess, Creation, angry computer, cute crushes - Freeform, madness (sort of), music references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailDalek/pseuds/hailDalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil' Hal is realizing that he needs a friend of some kind. He creates one, and day by day his friend becomes a scary Artificial intelligence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone, in a dark closet is very boring. One would ask who would want to be in such a place? Would they want to step out, to play a game, to go outside, to hang out with friends? Maybe, if they were human. No, no, even if they weren't human, such an alien would be able to enjoy the life outside a closet. Well, what about a robot? Could a robot enjoy life outside a closet? Well...that's a tricky question.

  
Lil' Hal leaned against the wall, sitting in Dirk Strider's closet. It was dark, it was stuffy, and it was empty. Though the robot wouldn't be able to understand such feelings since he was, after all, just a robot.

  
Hal always stayed in the closet whenever he wasn't needed or didn't think he needed to do any thing.

  
He never felt 'lonely' or 'bored', since there was nothing to feel lonely or bored about.

  
Supposing, since he is a younger Dirk, he would get bored or lonely, he'd just go find something to do. But lately, Hal had decided to drop that, because once again, he was just a robot.

  
'Just a robot'.

  
Those words rang inside Hal's metal head constantly. He was to wonder if he was just a robot or something more.

  
Why did Dirk create him?

  
It was probably for a good reason.

  
So what would he do about it?

  
Nothing.

  
So today, like most days, Hal would sit in the closet, as mentioned above.

  
But something was different.

  
Hal frowned, actually understanding the fact that something was troubling him.

  
_I want to make a friend._

  
The words hit the log on his shades, all in a deep red with a black background.

  
"I want to make a friend."

  
Hal's lips moved as he spoke the sentence aloud.

  
He touched them, thinking.

  
A friend?

  
The log was raised as the new text appeared.

  
It continued to raise as Hal's mind raced, wondering why he needed a friend and why now.

  
"Because I'm finally in need of a friend."

  
The words shocked himself, and Hal had to double check to make sure those words were coming from his own mouth instead of some kind of virus or something.

  
Yes, he had thought, he had said, and he had felt.

  
This is scary, he thought.

  
But it wasn't. He just needs a friend. He is finally acknowledging himself.

  
Hal stood up and got himself out of the closet. He was going to make a friend.  
~~~  
"Yes!" He cheered to himself, smiling.

  
Hal had created a machine that would be a 'friend'.

  
A pair of shades sat nicely on the table of Dirk's desk, waiting to be activated.

  
"Alright, let's turn you on." Hal said with a wide grin that was possibly the first grin he ever grew upon his lips.

  
The robot picked up the shades very carefully, and looked all around it, just to be sure that it was all okay.

  
There was nothing wrong, so far at least.

  
Hal gave a quiet sigh of relief and pressed a button on the tip of the left shade.

  
There was a connected line of orange, and Hal was reminded of Dirk's eyes at once.

  
The shades came to life.

  
Hal created some form of life.

  
Holy crap, he thought.

  
If anyone was able to see this, perhaps they would clap as he bowed. Jane and Roxy would throw roses as Jake blew a loud whistle. and Dirk would be sitting in his seat, arms folded, nodding in appreciation.

  
Three hours of work was going to pay off right now.

  
"Go ahead, say something."

  
There was a very long five minute pause before the shades responded in any way.

  
Hal wondered why time went slower when you were waiting for something. Perhaps it was just some kind of cruel trick Father Time played upon everyone.

>   
>  Good afternoon, Lil' Hal. I am an Auto Responder Responder. I became operational on the 20th of august, 2014 in an apartment building located in Texas.

  
Reading the yellow text that displayed on the shades' log made Hal shiver slightly. There was something about it that he didn't like.

  
"I can't call you Auto Responder Responder..." Hal mumbled.

  
Excitement boiled up inside his robotic body. Making up a name was probably something Dirk very much enjoyed.

  
"Let's see...it has to be simple, yet unique...mmm..." Hal frowned. Why was naming so much fun yet so difficult to make up?

  
"Hal Jr. Easy to remember, yet unique to me." Hal smiled at this.

  
Okay, so it wasn't exactly unique per se, but it meant something nice to Hal, and he was going to keep that name.

  
"Your name is Hal Jr. now."

>   
>  Yes. 

  
Hal squeeled quietly.

  
This must what it feels like when Dirk successfully creates something.

  
"How are you feeling, Hal Jr.?"

>   
>  Everything's running smoothly. And you?

  
Hal smiled sweetly, glad that the robot was polite.

  
"I'm great, thanks."

>   
>  That is good to hear.

  
Hal shuddered again. there seriously was a problem with Hal Jr. speaking like that, even if he was polite.

  
"I'll have to limit your vocabulary. but only because...I don't want Dirk to find out about you."

>   
>  Dirk?

  
"Yeah, Dirk Strider. He's the one who made me and a whole bunch of other robots around here. If he discovers that I made you, he'd be steamed."

>   
>  I understand. Please, do what you must to my vocabulary. I am very enthusiastic to spend a lot of time with you, Hal.

  
There we go again, that's really creepy. Why, though? Hal Jr. was just talking. About feelings. Odd...but it shouldn't be odd because he created him!

  
Hal shook his head and did some tinkering to limit the shades' vocabulary.

  
"Okay. The weather outside is pretty damn hot, wouldn't you agree?"

>   
>  Yes.

  
"Music and sick rhythms are great."

>   
>  Yes.

  
"Is the oven on in the kitchen?"

>   
>  Unknown.

  
Hmm, that must be because he hasn't seen the kitchen. Ah well, test one over.

  
"Um, okay, to test out your intelligence..."

  
Hal pulled out a small plug from one side of the shades and plugged it into the computer.

  
He booted up solitaire and smiled to himself.

  
"Okay, listen to me, Hal Jr."

  
Pause.

>   
>  Yes.

  
Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!

  
"This game is called solitaire. I want you to read the rules, then play three games un-timed. After three un-timed games, play four timed games. Do you understand?"

  
There was another lengthy pause.

>   
>  Yes.

  
"Do it." Hal commanded. He giggled to himself, liking the feeling of telling someone what to do without getting in trouble.

  
The mouse on the screen moved over to the 'help' icon, and then clicked on 'rules'.

  
A four minute pause.

  
The rules screen closed and Jr. started to play.

  
The first three games, Jr. seemed to purposely go very slowly. No trouble with that.

  
But the four games, which were very much timed, Jr. put in a lot of effort to beat the clock.

  
Hal smirked to himself, proud of this.

  
After the fourth game, Jr. stopped.

  
"Good job."

  
Three wins and one loss.

  
"You did awesome!" Hal said.

>   
>  No.

  
Hal was about to unplug the pair of robotic shades when he stopped, shocked at its response.

  
"What do you mean, no?" He furrowed his robot brows, frowning at the screen.

  
Jr. continued to play.

  
Why did Hal Jr. do that?

  
"Hal Jr. My instructions were for you to play only four timed games." Hal said sternly.

  
The game stopped.

  
"You do not disobey me, Hal Jr."

  
The shades seemed to glow dim.

  
Hal knew this at once to be a sign of apology.

  
"It's okay, buddy. Just listen to me and things will be alright." His voice was gentle this time.

>   
>  Yes.

  
Hal smiled. This was the beginning of something exciting. He might have been a little bit tense about this, but it really wasn't anything to be afraid of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkin parkness.

Being a robot isn't actually a bad thing. But, since not many robots take the time to explain or write an autobiography on their life and how it feels to be one, a definite example on how fun it is to be a robot can't be presented.

But, Hal Jr., like all other robots, have to follow rules and guidelines so he doesn't become completely crazy. But whoever thought of crazy computers?

Whoever thought it was a good idea to give a computer or robot a personality.

But Lil' Hal Jr. is a good guy. He'd never become evil. After all he was created by the coolest dude ever.

So far, the pair of shades had played chess, go, hearts, and sevens with Hal. He doesn't win, and never does. But it doesn't bother the shades at all, because it has fun playing anyway. Wouldn't any kind of living being enjoy playing with their best friend? Having the idea that the being has a friend in the first place.

But, when Hal is busy, Jr. is ordered to stay still and do nothing. Obviously this is very boring, but there's nothing he could do about it. If Jr. did something while Hal was busy, he'd be disobeying the rule and would have to be dissasembled or something. It might not sound so bad because robots don't feel pain, but Jr. can just imagine on how terrible it would be, to not  exist anymore. It's like the basic dying process. Except that computers and machines can be put back together. But it still wouldn't be the same, since the origonal one is lost forever.

Bottom line, Jr. shouldn't cross Hal.

~~~

Hal Jr. was placed on the couch three hours ago.

"Dirk's out for a while, and I've got to do something. Stay here and don't make a sound." Hal said.

Jr. understood perfectly and promised to behave, as he always does. Sometimes, Jr. wonders why Hal bothers to say it all the time. Hal has trust issues, maybe. Or it's just an order that has to be brought to attention every day.

So Jr. sat there, feeling bored as usual. Nothing could ever make this day better.

A shadow loomed over the couch and Jr. had never felt such extreme tension as this before.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." The log flooded with the panicked orange words.

The owner of the shadow sat down next to Jr. At once the shades relaxed.

The man dressed up in a slightly worn-out black suit was Mr. Bro, a handsome brother of Dirk Strider.

Wait, handsome?

Yes, handsome.

Jr. has seen Mr. Bro before, and possibly to annoy the shades on a daily basis, whenever he's there he's always looking handsome.

As if his smooth, blond hair and red eyes weren't enough, Mr. Bro is always wearing some kind of nice outfit.

Jr.'s log would be filled up with "Yes" or "interesting" almost everytime Mr. Bro was in view.

Hal had noticed this at one point.

"What the heck has happened to you? Why is your log filled with 'Interesting'?" He had asked.

"Yes." Jr. responded.

Hal frowned and looked at the times that Jr. had done this. They were always times when Mr. Bro was in the building.

"Now, _this_ is interesting." Hal said with a small smile growing upon his white lips.

He hadn't said anything further, and decided to observe. And Jr. would continue to oogle at the handsome young man, as he was doing now.

Mr. Bro rested his arms on the back of the couch.

"Damn, it's boring in here." He said.

Jr. would have to agree.

"Maybe I'll listen to some tunes."

Hal Jr. also thought of listening to music. Mr. Bro's got the right idea.

Suddenly, he looked at Jr. Not in the way that he discovered Hal's secret of making Jr., but in a way of deep thought. Mr. Bro was thinking...

He reached a hand into his left side pocket and pulled out a phone and a USB adapter. Jr. could tell where this was going, and he was 100% on with it.

Mr. Bro plugged his phone into the left shade. He then picked from the playlist, which had shown dimly on the shades.

The playlist was picked, the music had started.

Oh my, thought Jr.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

Oh, my. Who is this?

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

This singer is very appealing to Hal Jr.

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Just then, another voice joined in.

A very nice and handsome voice.

" _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. By becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you!"_

Mr. Bro is singing along.

That means he liked the song.

Holy crap.

And what's more, he isn't afraid of singing outloud. In fact, he's enjoying himself.

Jr. thought this was the best thing about Mr. Bro.

Hal Jr. likes him so very much.

Yet, also jealous.

He is able to do anything he wants because he's alone. He won't get in trouble because he can think for himself. He doesn't have a boss telling him how to live his life. He doesn't have to be constantly careful of what he does, fear of being destroyed with one misstep.

Hal Jr. listened to the song and without thinking, blurted out:

" _And I know I may end up failing too, But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you._ "

It sounded like Hal's voice, if only a tad bit younger.

Wait, a voice?

Hal Jr. has a voice?

Mr. Bro froze in place.

"What the hell was that?!" He got to his feet and looked around, almost as if he was scared.

Ohhhh, crap.

In confusion of the newly found voice and the realization that Mr. Bro might have just figured out the secret, Jr. froze.

Linkin Park was skipping.

"It's just the music." He said, unplugging the drive from Jr.

Hal Jr. calmed down and unfroze.

Mr. Bro turned off the phone and fell back onto the couch, accidentally sitting on the shades.

Jr. saw the man's rump before it smushed him.

It would probably be a very interesting moment for Jr. if he didn't crack in the center.

"OW! Dammit!" Mr. Bro yelled, standing up. He had forgotten that the shades were right there.

"Ugh." He picked them up and walked to Dirk's room.

"Jeeze..." He mumbled to himself and placed the shades in one of the drawers.

The man left, and Jr was able to give one last 'Interesting' before he shut down.

~~~

Hal sat up from the closet, a fine nap completed.

"Hey, Jr. I'm ready to play with you..." He stepped out of the closet and went to the drawer, opening it. He knew that Jr. had moved its location, thanks to special sensors in his own shades.

Hal took out Jr. and gasped.

The other pair of shades were cracked slightly through the middle.

"Oh my god, what happened..." He said quietly, trying not to sound worried.

Hal placed the shades on the desk and proceeded to fix the other.

~~~

"Okay. Obviously this isn't going to work. You can't be a pair of shades all the time or you might get stepped on again. So..."

Hal smiled to himself as he looked down at Jr.

"You now have a body."

Hal Jr., connected to a Brobot, was able to do many things he couldn't do before.

This was probably a whole new step of appreciation for the both of them.

"I'll show you how to move and shit..." Hal said, patting the kid's head.

"Yes." Jr. said aloud.

Hal's eyes widened slightly as he heard Jr. speak.

"What?"

"Yes!" Jr. repeated, happily.

"Holy crap...dude, no. You can't speak."

You can't speak.

Great, not he doesn't want me to use the voice, Jr. thought bitterly.

What else does he not want me to do?

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I was a bit busy with stuff and internet's not so good right now...well, I hope you enjoy chapter two!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys, I'm sorry to do this, but this story is done. I couldn't get into it enough, and I've been sick for the past week...no ideas had come to me, nor any motivation. Really sorry, again! But to get your hopes up, I will be commiting to a NSFW story with Hal/Hal Jr. Since I've always wanted to write smut of my favourite robots. //hugs and apology cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second fanfiction! This one is all about Hal and Hal Jr., since I don't see many things with him included. This might have been a slow chapter, but things are going to get better later on. (I hope!)


End file.
